


More Than He Bargained For

by CC (TAFKAB)



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-24
Updated: 2001-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/CC
Summary: Ray Kowalski learns the answer to a question that has haunted him, plus more!





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I don't know what's up with me, or with RayK. Or with Fraser, for that matter. These little things keep popping up when I get too stressed writing ponderous angsty Vecchiofic. Go fig. ;)
> 
> Story Notes: This is a sequel to "Stalling," second in a series now named "I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours." Thank Alison for the title.

Ray knew he was in trouble the minute the stall door clicked shut behind them. Fraser, eyes politely averted, was already unpacking one hell of a piss-hard.

"Whoa." Ray blinked at it with astonishment. "Ya got me there, buddy." He eyed Fraser respectfully for a second before raising his eyes. "You ever piss next to Jack Huey?" 

Fraser shook his head, looking nonplused. 

"You ought to. Teach him a lesson." Ray waited for Fraser to relieve himself, but the expected patter of fluid into the bowl didn't follow. The moment stretched, then became uncomfortable. 

"Ray..." Fraser sounded patient, maybe a little scared. "Our bargain?" 

Ray blinked. "Oh, yeah. Well, fair's fair." He reached for his own belt, embarrassed. He'd already gone outside, no way was he gonna be able to perform in here. He wasn't even gonna be able to crank up a piss hard of his own, and that would leave him looking pretty damn pathetic, especially not next to that boa constrictor in Fraser's hand. 

"That's not quite what I meant, Ray." Fraser reached with his free hand, let it settle on Ray's neck and shoulder, and exerted gentle downward pressure. 

"Fraser!" Ray squeaked, dancing back just a little, but there wasn't room to escape from the gentle clasp. "I think we have that not-communicating thing going here." He stared at Fraser with shock, suddenly realizing exactly _why_ Fraser's eyes looked all dark like that and feeling like ten kinds of damned idiot for not clueing in right off: Fraser wasn't just getting a thrill out of comparing; Fraser wanted it all. 

"But Ray. A deal is a deal." And now Fraser's eyes looked a little bit scared, but that hand was still heavy on Ray's nape. Ray's face burned; he could feel himself going hot crimson to the roots of his hair-- and not just with embarrassment. Benton Fraser, RCMP. Who the hell would have believed it? 

What the fuck. After all, it wasn't the first time. Just the first in a long time. 

"Never had you figured for that kinda guy, Frase...." Ray let that firm gentle hand push him to his knees. Gonna have to make it quick; this wasn't the kind of place you wanted to be doing this when somebody wandered in. 

"What... kind of guy would that be, Ray?" Fraser's voice sounded a little strained, feeling the effects as Ray took his cock in one hand and rubbed his not-too-cleanly shaved cheek along its length to say hello. 

" _My_ kinda guy," Ray explained, quite lucidly given that Fraser's cock was touching his lips. He took a deep breath and went all the way down. 

Fraser made a small, anguished noise in the back of his throat; Ray looked up to find that he'd tilted his head back. Not a good enough view; he wanted to see Fraser lost in bliss, and he could mostly only see chin and the bob of Adam's apple as Fraser swallowed convulsively. Ray decided two could play at that game and did a little swallowing of his own. Fraser's fingers twined in his hair-- what the hell, he couldn't mess it up-- and tugged at him, setting a brutal pace. 

Ray went with it, slurping and licking and sucking hard, listening blissfully to the small grunts and moans Fraser made, engraving them indelibly on his memory in case this never happened again. He dragged his teeth lightly along Fraser's shaft, pushing him toward orgasm. *Gotta make it quick and hot and sweet--* 

\--but he wasn't fast enough. Fraser's hands abruptly moved, catching beneath his arms and dragging him to his feet. He understood and obeyed. Letting go of Fraser's cock, he let himself be shuffled around to sit on the toilet seat, picking his feet up; Fraser caught his legs and held them just as the bathroom door squeaked open. Ray braced his feet on the stall door with Fraser in between his legs. Fraser tilted his head, listening fiercely to the newcomers, sex forgotten. Ray felt a little bit irked by the interruption. Good thing he was flexible. He fumbled for Fraser's penis and caught it, then bent forward to swipe his tongue urgently across the head. 

That reclaimed Fraser's attention; his head snapped back around, mouth open and lips wet, to stare down into Ray's smirk. Ray bit the tip lightly, dragging his teeth down, and Fraser gasped almost silently, fists clenching. The guys outside didn't pay any attention, pissing without noticing the set of feet pointing the wrong way inside a stall. 

Ray pushed down as far as he could given the awkward position, which wasn't far, and set back to work roughly, tormenting Fraser with the need for silence-- make him think he was in charge here, like he could just pull out that giant snake and push Ray onto his knees! Fraser braced his hands on the sides of the stall and let him have his way, visibly struggling for silence. 

Ray sucked hard, feeling Fraser's foreskin shift slickly inside his mouth. The hell with those guys. Ray had Benton Fraser's cock in his mouth, and if he could, he was gonna make him scream. 

As the last of the men pushed out into the restaurant, the heavy door swinging closed behind him. Fraser surrendered and came with a strangled cry, pulsing bitter salt onto Ray's tongue, the tautness of his body collapsing, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. 

Ray let go. He grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well?" 

Fraser collected himself, fastening his jeans neatly and making sure his shirts were still tucked in, taking his time with it. Ray watched him expectantly, still braced on the toilet seat with his thighs against Fraser's. Fraser met his eyes at last, a lazy and sated look in his gaze, his mouth curving into a wicked, but still just a little shy, smile. 

"I must say, Ray, that it was more than I bargained for." Behind Fraser's calm facade, a demon of mischief danced. 

"Want to go home and make a new deal?" Ray licked his lips lazily. "Cause that was penny-ante, ya know?" He stretched a little, tightening his thighs on Fraser's as suggestively as possible. 

"I believe I would like to find out." Fraser gave him a hand to brace on; Ray levered himself up, bumping against Fraser's chest deliberately as he stood, aggressively staying inside his space. 

"Race ya to the car," Ray challenged, and Fraser looked at him for a long moment, pupils dilating. "Winner's on top." 

In seconds, a flimsy metal door swung crazily in front of an unoccupied stall inside an empty restroom. 

* * *

End


End file.
